Story Board Wars The Beginning
by Michael S Barber
Summary: Beginning of my RPG Story Line
1. Chapter 1

The beginning (Event 0) Planet Zero (Terra-Gaia)

So giving a little insight on thought on the topic time to get to the first bit of information on Planet Zero. Planet Zero was the first of many planets that the Human species was born on. Their creator an immortal of Mana the creative spring of life brought forth the first Human her Demi-Son Galent the first king of man. In creating this being Terra the immortal mother of man jump started the human race on Planet Zero. Terra was not alone on this planet she had younger brother named Gaia the immortal father of the dwarves race, similar to the humans but shorter and tougher skin.

Terra and Gaia due to their achievements and accomplishments of creating a master race. Their father Odin the Immortal Father of Order and to give them a guardian beast to help look over their children. Terra was given a dragon made of her own blood, which was powered by the planet's life force. Gaia was given a golem made of his rock hard skin and powered by the powers strength. This guardian could also spark their own creations on the planet. Golems and dragons. Terra named her guardian after her blood, which was Mana, and Gaia named his Stonaught, because he thought of it as not of stone but strength.

So the Humans and Dwarves lived in peace for One thousand years until the great first event that caused massive and widespread destruction to the planet. The event sparked the first of Lore's laws, and the first imprisonment of an immortal. They called the event Clash of the Titans. Which created the law not allowing the clash of guardian beasts or Immortals. They wrote it in stone for it to be known to all that break it to face the same fate as the first two.

We all know that Stonaught was not intelligent, just a walking tank of rocks, but something unexplainable happened, Gaia was not aware of it at the time. The Dwarf King Arkoth decided to ask the mighty Stonaught to escort some dwarf scouts into the human territory. The dwarves and humans at the beginning of their creation decided to make the first pact of alliance, for over One thousand years Arkoth was curious of the development of the humans. So Stonaught who was created to protect his people, went along with the scouts.

Gaia at the time was not concerned, he was in the middle of building his temple which had taken him Five hundred years to finally decide to construct. So he was unaware of Stonnaught's abuse. As soon as Stonaught touched the green fields of the human realm. Mana, the guardian life dragon went up into arms, the two guardians never met, and Mana only feels the ground shaking from every step of the golem. Galent also felt the small quakes and raised to arms about the intrusion that is upon his land. Both him and Mana felt threatened of the what is at their borders, go out to find what it was.

Stonaught stands a good 20 feet tall, and nothing but intimidation so Mana without thinking striked the beast with one shot of a powerful energy breath attack (Planets total life force of all living beings on the planet = total damage) With no warning or intelligence Stonaught didn't even think what to do seeing energy blast coming at him, so the only thing he could do is protect the Dwarf scouts, drawing upon the planets total strength to defend against it. The blast was to much for the giant and the scouts were all destroyed. Thus creating the first feeling of sadness across the planet.

This sparked the first true event the event that put Gaia into a rage, and made him a titan of stone and power, he steps upon the plains of man and demands vengeance for his beloved golem. Due to this feeling a new race was born, known as the Berserker, born from the boiling rage of an immortal a Demi-half Immortal breed was born named Rage. Mana feared for its people and clashed against Gaia, if Terra was there that day she would of stopped it at the beginning, but because she was the oldest of the two she was needed elsewhere, but as soon as Gaia and Mana clashed she was not happy and came back with what was left.

Terra arrived to see a massive hole in her heart, the planet was quickly dying, her children were dying, along with her energy, she trapped her beloved Mana into the core and placed it to be her new heart. Using what life force was left on the planet to heal it. Odin was also not happy of events past, the first law entrapped Gaia to be the skin of the planet to protect his sister's planet from outside harm for Ten thousand years. So Gaia was turned into a mountain in his temple, and the Dwarven king was made to watch over this mountain. So the planet returned to live for another thousand years of peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Both of The Three Brothers (Event 1 – Terra-Gaia)

It is one thousand and one years after the thousand years of peace. There are two twin moons of Terra-Gaia that overlooks the planet. Moons are what help rotate the planet, but also homes of the lesser gifted immortal beings. It not that they can't do anything, is that they are spoiled brats that don't want to achieve anything. While doing nothing is not always the case for Loki and Luna.

Loki is the other brother, that Luna always looks up too. Luna always followed her brother around like a lost Puppy and joins into his tricks and games. Lately they have been keeping a close eye on the development of Terra-Gaia and as soon as an opportunity arose Loki didn't hesitate to jump at the opportunity to cause mischief on the planet. Luna just like any other little sister that admired her older brother wanted in on the trickery.

So When Galent became of age to take up a Queen, Loki and Luna jumped in line to be two of three wives. They didn't realize they were not the first to be wedded the King, which was the honor of a Norm named Elesa. The youngest of three daughters of a woodsman, that was honored for his superb hunting skills, and was awarded royally by having one of his three daughters marry the king. The plan was to marry the king and give birth to a flawed child that would later bring war between the brothers.

So on the first day of year one thousand and one the three brothers were born. A Demi-Human named Valent Mana, and bale skinned Demi-Half Breed named Van Drake, and a Demi-Half Breed child with a tail named Geno Vamp. The two children were born imperfect to the King's eye which made him furious and cast out the mother and their children out into the wasteland of unknown, never to see the two abominations again. It was the plan all along to be cast out. Loki and Luna took the opportunity to raise the children to hate Galent and his people.

At the same time and year King Arkoth the king of the dwarves also had a son named Eden Fist. Luckly Loki at the time had no interest in the Dwarves and left them well enough alone. So Arkoth was luck that he was not the target of Loki and Luna, and raised his son a way a king should be allowed too. As for the human race their king was not so lucky. 

The year that the two infants were casted out was also the year of the three curses that brought forth the Vampire and Werewolf races. Van Drake was cursed with the plagued blood lust, Geno Vamp was cursed with the Lunar Wolf Curse, and Valent Mana was cursed with a Impassive Heart Curse. These curses were the cutting edge sword that Loki and Luna plans on using against the King of humans.


	3. Chapter 3

Raise of the Blood Lust (Event 1.1 – Terra-Gaia)

Year 1007 the year of the first plague. They called the Plague The Dead Plague. First awakening of the vampire race. Young Van Drake was being teaches how to control his curse and skills in being a tool of revenge. Loki also named Vanarella Drake was queen of seduction with just a look can lure a man to love her. It was not seduction that lured King Galent to love her, it was the fake royal statures that lure him to a fake sensation of owning a great prize of one of a kind. Yes one of kind he says over and over no other women has such beauty, and such pride.

Unaware of the truth of deception that was masked in front of him. Galent didn't hesitate to take Venarella to be his 2nd queen. The spark of her first plan, the 2nd to twist the genetic gene pool to create the bale imperfect abomination that was casted out into the wasteland, So Loki can raise the child to his cause and means. Mothering the child for 5 years and training for 2 to start the jump start of her own raced called the vampire.

The race was sparked with the first bite of a human, The blood drove Van Drake made which cause the dead plague that killed a whole small farm village on the out skirts of Galent Castle. The first the called Dackus Blood from the dead one survived the plague only to be cursed with the blood lust. Vanarella was interested in seeing what happen next and let the creature wonder free as she takes on the next steps of her plans with her son.

The plague finally became noticed after some knight stumbled upon Dackus sucking on the neck of a young women in the streets of the inner castle of Galent. The beast was taking forth to the king and beheaded. The young women was taking to her parents, for treatment only to devour her parents and attack others in town. It was three days of repeated conflict that the plagued was named the Dead Plague. Galent ordered the murdering of all the affected. The issue was that some escaped into the unknown, and that day was the awakening of the first Vampire Hunting Chapter in Galent City.


	4. Chapter 4

Raise of the Werewolf (Event 1.2 – Terra-Gaia)

Year one thousand and nine the year of the second plague. They called it the plague of the beast which, was not caused by a blood bath. Luna also known as Lunkess Vamp was left with the responsibility of a wild child. Angry at her brother Loki for the mess he/she left her learned to raise the wild beast. She only be came King Galent's wife by chance, she had to work harder to caught the eye of the young king.

She and Loki planned it perfectly so she would be hero to the kings eye, Loki planned assassination that puts Lunkess in the kings arms. Taking arrow for the king the king stayed by the young women's side the whole time. Until she recover, because of her feat he ask her to marry him. Without hesitation she accepted. Unlike Vanarella Drake one of three wives, Luna over time truly loved the king, only to be cast out with a half-breed of a child.

That day somewhere down the road Luna lost all respect for her brother, and was determined to raise the child to take her revenge on both Loki and Galent. Take eight years to tame the child, and the plague of the beast wasn't realized until a farmer was bitten by the boy when he tried to chase him off his farm. At first it was just treated as animal bite, and later illness accrued. From the illness became hunger, which he ate all his life stock until he turned on his family. Lunkess (Luna) saw firsthand what the bite of her child has down, but it wasn't the final act when it becomes a full moon the real transformation starts, not only for the victim of the bite, but for Geno as will. The victim was call Azores Fang and when the moon becomes full the first transformation start, turning him into a half-man and half-wolf. Luna called this half-breed Werewolf.

Something was different for Geno though he was not just half-wolf, but he also had other characteristics that made him different. Like small bat wings, and horns. When he changed back he kept some of those characteristic over time. Luna (lunkess) knew if she was going to have her revenge she'll have to create an empire, so she took the advantage of the curse and started taming the Werewolves as their Queen and raised Geno as their king. So the Weren Empire raised in the darker parts of Terra-Gaia.


End file.
